Hair preparations comprising a conditioning component such as a cationic non-silicone polymer or cationic surfactant, in admixture with oily additives such as higher alcohols, glycerides, liquid paraffin, and esters are conventionally used for the purpose of imparting suppleness, smoothness and antistatic properties to hair. As compared with the cationic non-silicone base conditioning component used alone, blends of oily additives with the conditioning component are effective in improving suppleness and smoothness, but undesirably leave a feel of residual oil, that is, an oily or greasy sticking feel.
By contrast, silicones as typified by dimethylpolysiloxane are known to be smooth and lubricating, as compared with the above-described oily additives, and thus impart a dry feel and luster to hair. For this reason, silicones are used in many hair preparations. The silicones, however, do not have satisfactory functions of suppleness and style retention and in particular, little adsorb or remain on the hair damaged by permanent waving, coloring or bleaching, failing to exerts their full effects.
For this reason, conventional silicones must be blended in hair-care products in large amounts in order to provide satisfactory functions, with the drawback that hair base (near the scalp) and other regions where hair is less damaged feel sticky. Also blending large amounts of silicones compromises the stability of products.
Further, conventional hair-care products are not kept effective after hair washing. From this standpoint, efforts have been made to develop long-lasting hair-care products using modified silicone polymers which are more sorptive to hair. Such hair-care products are disclosed, for example, in JP-A 55-66506, 56-45406, 58-210005, 58-74602, 60-36407, 60-56916, 61-6, 61-78710, 63-275515, 63-307810, 63-307811, 1-172313, 1-190619, 1-203314, 2-273609, 2-273612, 2-502286, 3-206022, 4-36225, and 5-85918.
However, some of the hair-care products having modified silicone polymers blended therein are effective to sound hair, but fail to impart a soft and silky texture and hence, a pleasant feel to damaged hair like permanent-waved hair and split-end hair. And some other products are effective to damaged hair, but become sticky on sound hair.
Therefore, there is a demand to have a hair-care product having blended therein a silicone component capable of fully exerting its effect to both sound hair and permanent-waved or otherwise damaged hair.